Pouncetail (RC)
Pouncetail is a ginger tom with white spots.Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast History In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight'' :Pouncepaw is a RiverClan apprentice, who was mentored by Reedwhisker. He was at Lionpaw's first Gathering. Minnowpaw introduced Lionpaw to him and her brother Pebblepaw. However, Pouncepaw is described in this part as a she-cat. He took part in the daylight Gathering, and won the fishing competition. His reward for winning was the right to get first pick of fresh-kill from the pile upon returning to camp. ''Dark River :He was seen fortifying the RiverClan camp against Twoleg kits. He was also part of the patrol that got chased into WindClan territory by the big horseplace dog, Pip. Outcast :Pouncepaw has gained the rank of warrior, and is now named Pouncetail. : Eclipse : Long Shadows : ''Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice : He had moved in with the elders along with Dapplenose, though they would still be considered very young, so it is assumed that it was because of injury or sickness. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers :He does not make any formal appearances but is mentioned when Dovepaw uses her powers to reach into the RiverClan camp. Mothwing is heard asking if Willowshine fixed Pouncetail's bedding. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :Pouncetail and the rest of the RiverClan patrol is caught by a ShadowClan patrol when they trespass on ShadowClan territory. Pouncetail's tail was snapped like a twig when Firestar found him. Firestar brought Pouncetail along with Otterheart back to camp to be nursed to health by Leafpool. He was later brought back to RiverClan. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :He is seen at a Gathering, and shares a story about the great battle when all the Clans fought on ThunderClan territory. It is noted by Dapplenose that Pouncetail was the only cat who brought honor on that day. :Pouncetail and a patrol consisting of Blackclaw, Dawnflower and Reedwhisker invade ThunderClan territory in support of WindClan. They plan to set up an ambush in the abandoned Twoleg nest. When they find ShadowClan cats there, Pouncetail and Reedwhisker attack them, and he attacks Whitetail until she flees from him. When the patrol finds Spiderfoot hiding from the battle, they leave him for Pouncetail to deal with. Pouncetail makes him walk up a sloping piece of wood, but does not push him off it. He instead tells him to go back to his Clanmates and tell them never to underestimate RiverClan warriors again. Blackclaw is angry that he did not kill Spiderfoot, and Pouncetail reminds him that the warrior code states that they needn't kill cats to achieve victory. Trivia *He has also been mistakenly described as a brown tabby she-cat.Revealed in ''The Sight, page 135 Character Pixels References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Elders Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters